


Anthony

by Zeckarin



Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [46]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale needs his dayly cupcakes, Bakery and Coffee Shop, But also, But nothing heavy I swear, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Good at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Gen, He's both your honor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Prompt 10 "I'm sorry I didn't know", Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/pseuds/Zeckarin
Summary: Dinah loves her new work in the little bakery. Most customers are very nice. One of them is simply adorable.And then there's Anthony.Anthony is the WORST.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523585
Comments: 41
Kudos: 109





	Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo everyone!!  
> Here is today's ficlet!! It WAS supposed to be a very short one, but...  
> I really hope you'll like it.

Dinah had been working at the little bakery for only three weeks, but she already knew the regulars.

Firstly, there was _Anthony_ . Anthony was the _worst_ kind of regular. He was rude, and treated the staff with the kind of superiority that made Dinah want to hit something. She thought often of Anthony while working on her left hook after work. The man was always dressed in a sharp, black suit, and wore sunglasses inside. His entire demeanor announced a righteous jackass convinced of his own importance.

Being rude and entitled wasn’t Anthony’s worst trait, though. No, he was also a freaking _prick_.

Every week day, at twelve twenty-five, right before closing for lunchbreak, he would step in, order a cappuccino, and choose five cupcakes to go. Then he would complain about his beverage at least twice, forcing the barista to remake it. Not enough foam, too much milk, too hot, not hot enough, there was always something wrong for _Master_ Anthony.

Dinah dreaded the day she would be the one to take his order. Until now, it always had been Kat, which was a blessing (mostly because Kat was a prick too, so better her than Dinah, right?).

The manager wouldn’t hear about it. “Clients are always right, Dinah,” so Anthony had to be suffered and lunchbreak delayed (at least for Kat. No way Dinah would wait out in solidarity for _Kat_ ).

She was almost certain her stupid colleague would have tried to spit on one of the cupcakes had she been able to guess Anthony's selection, but the man seemed to choose his pastries at ramdom, changing flavors every day, sometime even opting for croissants or meringues on a whim.

Then there was Dinah’s _favorite_ regular, Mr. Fell.

Mr. Fell only came on Saturdays and Sundays, at nine, and illuminated the shop as soon as he entered it. Most of the time, Dinah was too focused on clients or the till to see him before he pushed the door, but Kat always managed to spot him outside, and usually let out a derisive snort, which was warning enough.

Mr. Fell was _adorable_. Nice, polite, always smiling and asking about their health. Kat answered with a sneer, but it never seemed to bother him. Dinah had wondered on her first days why her colleague was so set against the man. She’d asked, and hadn’t like the answer one bit.

“Have you _looked_ at him? It’s so obvious he’s one of them.”

Three things were obvious about Mr. Fell when you looked at him. He was English, he was clever, and he was absolutely gay*.

*Wrong, true, and wrong again.

Kat would be in a bit of trouble if she decided to hate all their _English_ customers, so that wasn’t it. Maybe she only had a problem with _clever_ people, but Dinah strongly suspected it wasn’t this either.

She thought about Kat a lot while working on her kicks.

Mr. Fell always looked at the day’s offering, taking his time to choose. It usually took him a good ten minutes. Then he ordered a tea or a hot cocoa, sat at the little table near the corner and read for an hour or two before heading out with a cappuccino to go and another blinding smile.

Today was a Saturday, and Dinah was preparing a coffee when the cutest child she'd ever met entered the shop with his little dog, and held the door patiently for Mr. Fell, who followed with a slight limp, the dog carefully getting out of the way to let the older man in. Dinah felt her eyes widen in concern.

“Mr. Fell!”

“Hello, my dear, how are you today?”

“Mr. Fell, what happened? Are you all right?”

He blinked in confusion, then smiled. Dinah’s world got warm and sunny.

“Oh, nothing at all, dear girl. Only had a bit of a tumble. I will be in perfect shape in a few days. Let me introduce you to my godson, Adam. Adam, this is Ms. Dinah."

The boy grinned. "Hallo," he said politely.

Dinah smiled back, crouched to pet the dog, and helped Adam choose a cake. She then prepared green tea while the little family settled at Mr. Fell's usual table.

She was bringing them their cakes when the door opened again.

Dinah grimaced inwardly. What was Anthony doing here on a Saturday, and at such an early hour?

The man looked at her, then at her customers. He frowned.

“Oi, kid! Dog must wait outside!”

Dinah’s blood boiled in her veins. She saw Mr. Fell look up in confusion, then valiantly try to offer a warm smile to Anthony. Dinah knew from experience that being nice with that kind of person never ended well. In Anthony’s world, _nice_ was a sign of weakness.

She stepped in, right between the sorry excuse for a human being and the little happy family. “Dogs are welcome here, as long as they behave, Sir. It also applies to _humans_.”

Anthony’s eyebrows climbed to his hair, and she braced herself for a bout of yellings. But instead of loudly asking for the manager, Anthony grinned. He tilted his head to look behind Dinah. 

“Oh, I _like_ this one, angel.”

Dinah looked over her shoulder in confusion. Did they… know each other?

Mr. Fell frowned. “Dinah is a delightful young lady, Crowley. I shall be very cross with you if you make her uncomfortable.”

“Perish the thought!” chuckled Anthony.

Mr. Fell looked a little peeved. Crowley pouted. “I’ll play nice. Said I liked her, didn’t I?”

He then stepped to the side and grabbed a chair next to Adam, draping himself over it in a sprawl that even the laziest cat would have envied, and apparently falling asleep on the spot.

Dinah knew she was gaping, but couldn’t do a thing about it. _Angel*_ ? Was Mr. Fell and Anthony an _item_ ? Sweet, lovable Mr. Fell and--and that _jerk_? 

*And yes, Anthony was the worst, but he certainly knew how to choose his nicknames. Dinah knew she wouldn’t be able to call Mr. Fell anything else from now on.

The _angel_ sent her a reassuring smile. 

“Would you be so kind as to bring us a cappuccino, my dear?”

“Medium or large?” she answered, relieved for the familiar, predefined answer.

“Oh, one medium will be perfect for now.”

Anthony rolled his head dramatically from one shoulder to the other to look at Mr.Fell. “Aziraphaaaaale! I barely woke up, I need _lots_ of caffeine. _LOTS_.”

“You like your coffee scalding, dear. The largest one will turn cold before you finish it.”

“I want a grownup coffee,” wailed Crowley.

Adam guffawed, earning himself a halfhearted (and sleepy) glare.

“What’s so funny, Mister Young?”

Adam grinned, unfazed. “You called yourself a grownup.”

Mr. Fell took a dainty bite of cake. “It is indeed quite amusing.”

Crowley crossed his arms over his chest, ostensibly looking away. “I’ll disown you both,” he grumbled.

Aziraphale smiled and gestured to his plate. “Now, do not be a bear, dearest. Try this, it will cheer you up.”

“M’not hungry.”

“You love tiramisu, Crowley.”

“I _tolerate_ it, angel. I wouldn’t _marry_ it.”

Dinah couldn’t see Mr. Fell’s face from her spot, but he must have done something with it, since Crowley deflated and let out a long-suffering sigh. “ _Fine_ , I’ll try it.”

Walking back to the counter, Dinah reached out for a medium goblet when the pointed clearing of a throat stopped her. She took a deep breath in. Of _course_ it was Anthony.

She turned with her best customer smile. “Yes, Sir?”

“Is Kat here? I’d prefer if she was the one to prepare it.”

Dinah blinked. “Kat isn’t here today.”

Anthony scowled, and crossed his arms without another word. Dinah prepared the drink, brought it to the table, and waited for it to be refused.

He took a sip, scrolling on his phone while Mr. Fell focused on his cake and the child not-so-discreetly gave half of his to the dog.

Dinah let out a disbelieving snort. Of course Anthony wouldn’t act like a dick in front of his partner. Hiding his true nature, right? Well, she wasn’t about to help him in his deception. She stayed rooted on the spot, right next to him, waiting.

Anthony took another sip, then looked up, tilting his head. “What?” he asked, “Did you bring the bill?”

Dinah offered her sweetest smile. “No, I’m waiting for you ask me to remake your order, like every day.”

Anthony looked genuinely confused. “Why would I? It’s perfect.”

“You always ask for it to be remade,” pushed Dinah.

He flashed her a grin, and took another sip. “Yes, but Kat’s not here today.”

Mr. Fell shook his head with a wistful sigh.

“Oh, _Crowley…_ are you still annoying Ms. Kat? It has been going on for two years, maybe the poor girl deserves some rest.”

“I’ll stop annoying her when she’ll stop looking at you that way.”

Dinah turned on her heels, walking to the till like in a dream. Maybe Anthony wasn’t that much of a wanker after all. She could admire the man’s dedication to holding a grudge. Two years? Two years of petty revenge for Kat’s judgmental glares?

Nodding admiringly, she tapped a few numbers for the bill.

That cappuccino was on her. That was the least she could do for all the punches she’d aimed at him.

 _I’m sorry, I didn’t know_ , she thought, looking up, right into the dark glasses.

Anthony shrugged, corner of his lips turning up for a moment, like he’d heard her.

Maybe she could make room for another favorite regular.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is "Hallucinations"  
> It's going to be interesting to write^^


End file.
